Ancient assassins
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Six assassins are sent several hundred years into the future. But with Mating season coming soon, how will they cope? Meanwhile, A Sableye and a Banette struggle to find a way to get a Mawile off their tail that wants the Sableye as a mate. WILL NOT BE UPDATED OFTEN! Armaldo X Cradily and Sableye X Mawile. Kabutops X Serperior.
1. Chapter 1

Icey: Freak666chaos, I dearly hope that you like how I portrayed Tsa'aal.

**Ch 1: Into the Future**

Six pokemon you don't see very often were walking through a town that, in the past, was only known by a select few. Now days however, it was bursting with life. And these six were not happy with what was to them, a change that happened overnight… literally.

"I'm going to kill whoever told all these shitheads about OUR TOWN!" One of them hissed, clacking his foot long scythes together as they entered the bar that held their next client.

The pterodactyl looking pokemon next to him glanced at him. "Calm down Tsa'aal, we don't want to give our client a bad impression."

"Shut up Kuza!" Tsa'aal retorted, slumping his scythe into the wall and succeeding in getting the entire bar to stare at them.

"You just turned a room full of strangers into a room full of possible enemies with just one sentence." Said the five foot long armored fish being carried by Kuza.

Tsa'aal glared at him, "If I gave a fuck about what you just said then I'd tell you."

An Armaldo standing next to Tsa'aal signed and shook his head. "Please ignore what just happened, Tsa'aal has a slight anger issue problem."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kill every last damn one of them if they don't tell us where our client is." Tsa'aal snarled sliding is blades together.

"Saying stuff like that will only have you ending up in jail." The bartender said as he washed the mug in his hands.

"Yeah right, the police are totally going to catch six as…"

The Armaldo threw his claws in front of Tsa'aal's mouth. "Something happened over night Tsa'aal, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't reveal our occupation just yet."

Tsa'aal shrugged past him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, but that won't stop me from running anybody through who doesn't give us information on our next client."

"Excuse me", The Cradily who had been silent up till now said, "What year are we currently in?"

Te bartender gave her a questioning look, "2073, why do you ask?"

Tsa'aal's blades fell to his side, "N-no way. No way. NO…Effing…Way!"

The Cradily smirked, as I suspected, our client and everyone else are long dead."

Tsa'aal stormed out of the bar followed shortly b the other five ancient pokemon.

The bartender shrugged, "Who wants seconds?"

~ Everyone's hand in the bar shot up ~

The six pokemon reached the spot of their base, A Cave on the beach that led several miles into the crust with many pathways for a quick escape in case they ever got found out. Only to find a seaport built on top of the cave. This was the breaking point for Tsa'aal, Kuza and Reginold, the Relicanth that Kuza had been holding.

The three of them, eyes blazing with rage, roared into the sky. And, silent as the assassins they were, started stalking the streets. Garbed in symbols of death, they preyed upon this new world, leaving a trail of death wherever they went.

~ Later ~

The mayor of the town was devastated, three pokemon that were said to be extinct came out of nowhere and slaughtered over half the townspeople, including children.

Witnesses had identified the culprits as an Aerodactayl, a Kabutops, and a Relicanth. He was in the process of sending a warning to nearby towns when there were several wet sounding thuds behind him. He turned around to find his body guards dead, and a Kabutops blade aimed at his throat.

"Tell me _Mayor_," it hissed. "Why you decided to build a town practically on top of a nearby cave, did you even stop to think that some pokemon might live there, and that they might be dangerous?"

The Mayor could feel the sweat pouring down his head; the Kabutops was surely relishing in his fear. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't know you lived t-there." The mayor managed to get out, trying to convince the Kabutops that he was worth sparing, yet failing all the same.

"Well to bad then, it looks like you are going to die!" And with that said Tsa'aal swung his blade, easily decapitating the plump Swalott.

~ At about the same time in the south side of the city ~

The sky, still perfectly clear despite the mass murder going on in the town began to swirl and shift.

From out of nowhere, dust, water and ice began to form high above the devastated city, massing into dark, fat clouds with unnatural speed. The torrential rain dug cloudy rivers and ponds in the city street. Reginold laughed manically as each drop gave him more strength.

"You foolish pokemon, trying to defeat us. You are not hero's, and even hero's will bow down before our power." Reginold said to a Seviper that was circling him warily, it's venomous tail twitching in the rain.

"Die foolish creature."

Reginold shot a pillar of water into the air, it came crashing down on top of the Seviper before it could even process what Reginold had said. All that was left were a few chunks of meat and lots of blood.

"Now, witness the result of decades of training a masterpiece that I like to call crushing abyss."

Reginold dug his powerful fins into the ground as the floodwaters begin to rise and rotate…slowly at first, barely noticeably, and then faster breaking against the bodies of the pokemon in crashing waves. The whirlpool was centered on the deep pit carved into the street by the Hydropump used to cull the Seviper and the pit rabidly deepened as the whirlpool dug into it. Within seconds the speed of the maelstrom began to sweep the weaker pokemon off their feet, dragging them towards the flooded tunnel like an enormous drain. A few of the stronger pokemon were somehow able to resist the current and they clawed their way through the waves towards Reginold.

"Hmmmm", Reginold said putting a fin to to his chin (or lack thereof) as if he was thinking. "Stronger than I thought but not strong enough." Reginold opened his mouth; a sphere of gold energy was forming inside. "Hidden power."

Electricity blasted through the water, shocking the pokemon enough to send them falling back in to the waves. The floodwaters began to recede as the whirlpool sucked the dozens of pokemon into the chasm, packing the panicking pokemon into a watery grave. Every pokemon in Reginold's part of the city, **(A/N: the city is like a third of the size of New York**) had been captured and plunged into the watery depths of the attack.

Reginold sliced through the mud and lunged into the watery chasm, brutally smashing his way through the crowd of drowning pokemon. Once he reached the bottom, several hundred feet below the surface, he trapped them in the pit with a monstrous slab of stone. He could have stopped there, condemning the dozens of pokemon to drown in the dark as he watched but instead Reginold used a small earthquake to squeeze the pit, forcing the water into an increasingly smaller space as the stone and dirt compressed. The thrashing of the pokemon grew wilder as the pressure increased.

"My kind lives miles beneath the sea." Reginold intoned, aware that they couldn't hear him but enjoying saying it nonetheless. "At such depths the water pressure alone can crush those who aren't built to survive it. Even the best submarines risk being crushed like an empty soda can. Can you imagine what such pressure would do to pokemon like you?"

The chamber continued to constrict, pushing the scrambling pokemon int o a cramped sphere at the bottom. They struck furiously at Reginold's body, desperately trying to excape but he did not so much as flinch at the barrage. Capillaries began to burst, eyes began to pop and organs began to rubture under the immense pressure.

"Crushing abyss."

The sealed pit exploded open as the pressure went critical, spewing water and pulped corpses like some obscene geyser. Reginold dug his way out of the chasm a few moments later, his hide cracked in several places.

One Hour Later

The city had been obliterated; there was no doubt about that. Every pokemon in the city had been killed one way or another. In their haste to get rid of the city however they accidently demolished their cave as well. Leaving them with no where to go but on towards the next town.

**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**

Icey: Sorry it took me so long to get this out Freak666Chaos, I've been busy training to climb Mt. Adams

and working for my dad's business. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Assassins**

**Ch 2: Anger management problems**

**This chapter was Moonbeingruler approved.**

"Tarot!" my friend exclaimed. "You can't possibly think of going out there! It's almost mating season and all the females will become aware of not only your presence, but mine as well!"

"Dude," I replied putting my hands behind my head nonchalantly. "We're barley old enough to get mates, it's not like anybody will care considering all the other suitors.

The Banette frowned at me. "…You don't know that." He said after about five seconds.

"Course I don't," I said picking up a rock and tossing it into my mouth. "But I don't need to be a Psychic to know that very few females like Ghost and or Dark types unless they are one."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Touché…"

"Then come on, I want to make some friends while we still have time." I said grabbing his arm and yanking him out the door.

**~ 3****rd**** person POV ~**

"I don't like this," Gusak said as they entered the nearest city. "It's far too loud."

"Ditto" Tarot agreed.

Gusak gave Tarot a strange look. "Why'd you say a species name?" he asked.

Tarot sighed. "Ditto means the same you dolt."

"Oh…"

"Dude!" Gusak said suddenly after hearing something. "There's a commotion in the city circle! Let's go check it out!" Gusak (Goo-sawk) exclaimed not giving Tarot enough time to protest as he was dragged to the edge of the circle.

"Stop right there!" A deep voice shouted.

Tarot and Gusak silently gasped as they saw six ancient looking pokemon surrounded by the 15 third form starters.

"Hmm… a Venosaur, a Charizard, a Blastoise, a Meganium, a Typhlosion, a Feraligator, A Septile, A Blazeiken, A Swmpert and six others I can't name completely surrounding us, what ever am I going to do?" What looked like the leader asked rhetorically with narrowed eyes.

"How Bout you start by apologizing to that Floatzal, you almost killed her." The Blazeiken said motioning towards a Floatzal that was being helped up some fifty yards away.

Tsa'aal sneered. "Why would I apologize to someone I just hit when I hit them on purpose? Speaking of the situation my little group is being targeted by an overgrown Vileplume, a not so fearsome wannabe Dragon, a Turtle, I don't even know what to call the Meganium, a giant Furret, an Alligator, a friggen Gecko, a giant Chicken, a "Mudfish" that's not even a fish, a grass Turtle, a fire Monkey, a Penguin, a Snake with arms, an overgrown Grumpig, And a wannabe Samurai."

Some of the fifteen starters twitched, glared at Tsa'aal, and bit their lip in rage, while others such as the Meganium simply stared at Tsa'aal.

"Do you even know who we are?" Suka (the Armaldo) asked.

"No."

Tsa'aal started laughing. "You're facing the famous Ancient Assassins you fools!"

The Emboar snorted, "You might want to pick a town that wasn't famous for their assassinations before you make an obvious lie like that."

Tsa'aal lowered his head and started shaking as he laughed silently.

Kuza, noticing this and thinking Tsa'aal was having one of his famous strokes sighed mentally. _'You have got to be shitting me! The moment we're surrounded_ _Tsa'aal decides to_ _have a fucking stroke! I don't believe this!' _

"Ha!" The Emboar laughed after seeing Tsa'aal shaking. "The poor idiots scared!"

That was the last thing the Emboar ever said.

Tsa'aal started to make his laughter known to everyone, as he raised his head and let out a demonic cackle. Lowering his head he appeared next to the Emboar, and decapitated him with one scythe. "I am NEVER scared…"

Tsa'aal dashed towards the Serperior who was on the left but several feet away from her one of the Cradily's ingrain roots burst out of the ground, tripping him and causing him to land on top of the Serperior, his lips crashing against hers.

Tsa'aal threw himself off of her, his face flushing in embarrassment as he shook his head back and forth, ridding himself of the thoughts that had immediately crowded his mind.

Turning his head to the side ever so slowly Tsa'aal gave his version of the middle claw salute before picking up the Serperior that had fainted for one reason or another and threw her at the Cradily, smacking the Cradily in the face.

Tsa'aal walked back over to the rest of the Ancient Assassins, before crouching and shoving his scythes into the ground, keeping him upright as he tried to regain his composure.

He had never kissed anyone or been kissed himself, and as much as Tsa'aal hated to admit it, kissing that Serperior was one of the most wonderful things his body had ever experienced.

Tsa'aal stayed in that position for several minutes before finally getting back up.

"Tell me foolish pokemon," Tsa'aal started as he glanced around at the pokemon surrounding his group. "Why should we give up? Why should we give in? Because in my experience it's not enough, it never is."

"What's your goal? What do you have to gain from killing innocent pokemon?" The Septile spoke abruptly.

Tsa'aal turned around and nodded at Reginold, indicating he should take over.

"Most people in our position would say something like "To change the world". But I won't sugarcoat it, we don't wanna change the world, we just wanna leave it colder." Reginold said as if it was a practiced speech.

All of a sudden Tsa'aal fell to his knees, shivering as if he had the flu or something. The Serperior who had woken up by now took this as a signal to take action. She used Flash, blinding her captors, before slithering over quickly and wrapping herself around Tsa'aal, a Leaf blade against his neck.

"Move and your leader dies." She said, not noticing how close her face was to Tsa'aal's.

"Like me that much do you?" Tsa'aal said in a flirtation tone of voice.

She glared at him, but said nothing else, averting her gaze back to the rest of the Ancient Assassins.

Suka groaned. "You just had to make his flirtation side come out didn't you!" He said to the Cradily.

She giggled. "Yep!"

Tsa'aal had no idea what came over him, but he had the sudden urge to kiss the Serperior that was wrapped around him. Shoving his head forward he captured her in a lustful kiss, shoving his tongue inside her mouth.

The Serperior moaned at the sudden feeling of his tongue in her mouth, her body collapseing as he wrapped his scythes around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Tsa'aal!" Suka roared, "Snap out of it before I **DISEMBOWEL YOU WHILE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!**"

Tsa'aal's eyes flew open in shock at the anger in Suka's voice. "Looking up he noticed he was kissing a Serperior. Shoving her away he made an unearthly scream. "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" he screamed at the Cradily, who cowered away in fear.

"How about we get out of here before you severely wound her?" Kuza suggested.

Tsa'aal nodded and all six of them vanished without a sound.

**Icey: Hope you like this chapter Freak666Chaos! Read and Review Please! XD**


End file.
